iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Rudy
'''Rudy' is an enormous, albino Baryonyx that lived in an underground world during the Ice Ages, who appears in Ice Age 4: The Th4w, Ice Age: The Time Kids and all sequels. Background Story When Buck, a weasel, had fallen into the dinosaur world, a gigantic albino Baryonyx came out of the shadowy jungles to attack Buck, and succeeded in slashing out Buck's right eye. To escape the dinosaur, Buck climbed a tree that reached a massive height above the clouds of the dinosaur world, but Rudy managed to catch Buck and swallow him whole. Before Buck was in the dinosaur's stomach, he managed to claw his way out of Rudy's throat, holding onto his uvula, and projecting himself out of Rudy's jaws, knocking out one of Rudy's teeth as he did. Buck used the tooth as a weapon from there on, and Rudy recurred in Buck's dreams and thoughts continuously. Rudy has been shown to have held a grudge on Buck for taking his tooth, as the impact left a crack-like scar in his mouth that prevented a new tooth from growing. Rudy had managed to track down the herd of mammals that had come into the dinosaur world, and tried to eat them all, but was thwarted by Buck, who fended him off before tying him down to the ground. Rudy broke loose and almost attacked the herd before he was stopped by Momma, a female Tyrannosaurus Rex, who pushed him away until he fell off a nearby cliff. Buck was distraught at the disappearance of Rudy, but accepted it and left the dinosaur world with the herd before he heard a familiar roar: Rudy had survived. Buck returned to the dinosaur world at once and spent his time happily fighting off Rudy from that point on. Buck was, from that point forward, often seen fighting Rudy in any number of ways, including riding his back much to Rudy's chagrin. In Ice Age: The Time Kids, Rudy continues his hunt for Buck. It is later revealed that Rudy is in love with a beautiful female Baryonyx called Siva, more commonly known as Flood. However, Flood is part of a group of other Baryonyx which Rudy was out casted from as a child, which prevents them from being together. Later, Rudy attacks Buck, Shelly and Joshia on a cliff, which crumples when an earthquake strikes. Shelly and Joshia are relatively unharmed, but Rudy becomes trapped under a pile of rocks inside a ravine. Though Joshia mocks Rudy as he is "trapped like a rat", Shelly feels sympathy towards the albino because he is in pain and gives him some water from her water bottle. Eventually they decide to help Rudy and attempt to remove the rocks and boulders pinioning him to the ground. However, though they are unable to move the bigger rocks, Flood arrives and helps. Flood confesses her feelings for Rudy, but Rudy coldly states that no one cares and reminds her that her family will be angry with her if they find out. Flood states that she doesn't care if her family knows and lovingly nuzzles Rudy and licks his snout. For the first time in his life, Rudy feels genuinely happy and he and Flood become mates. Rudy's condition Rudy suffers from albinism. Vision problems in albinism result from abnormal development of the retina and abnormal patterns of nerve connections between the eye and the brain. It is the presence of these eye problems that make Rudy's own eyes red and possibly is the reason for the sagging skin under his eyes. Because of this, he stays in dark places in the dinosaur world or hunts at night for prey to avoid extra light because his faulted eyes are prone to hypersensitivity. Rudy also apparently has a case of extreme gigantism, average Baryonyx are relaitively small predators while Rudy is many times larger than the hugest of his kind. Radiation, or another chemical or environmental factor are likely causes for his unusual size. Despite his abnormal growth, Rudy shows no ill side effects from his conditions besides albinism and sensitivity to light. Though he is enormous, he is capable of exteme speed and agility, and is immensely strong. Traits Rudy was a giant Baryonyx that had pursed the weasel named Buck in the past, his attempts having left a lasting impression on Buck, who had since revered Rudy as a worthy opponent. Rudy, like most other dinosaurs, didn't speak the language of other animals, though had no need to, as he could easily be read by his actions and the expressions on his face. He eyed all other creatures that he encountered as prey. Vicious in nature, Rudy was constantly on the hunt and quick to attack others. Some creatures were brave enough to attack Rudy , such as Buck and Momma. Big for a Baryonyx, Rudy was larger even than the Momma Tyrannosaurus Rex, one of the biggests carnivorous dinosaurs ever. It is possible that he was a Suchomimus. Rudy speaks a language that consists of either loud growls or roars as most other dinosaurs usually did. Rudy had a long snout filled with sharp teeth, though the skin on the front of his snout was cracked, as Buck had knocked out one of his teeth, and his forearms were equipped with giant, clawed three-fingered hands. Rudy is often stated to be roughly 60ft long. However when compared to Manny or Ellie (who are each about 16-20ft long), he is roughly six times there size. also, in the commentaries to Ice Age 3, the filmmakers explicitly stated that Momma is twice as large as a real T.rex, about 80ft. Rudy is about half as big again and thus is aproximentaly 120ft long. In Buck's story when Buck climbs up a high tree over the clouds it showed that Rudy had a fin, which supports the idea that Rudy is an Spinosaurus. However, if one looks closely in the same scene of Buck's story, it's actually Rudy's neck and back. The filmmakers also comfirmed that Rudy is a Baryonyx. His large size may be due to the Dinosaur World having more oxygen that the world above. Trivia *Rudy and Flood's relationship is a parody of Memphis and Norma Jean's from Happy Feet, they also have the same actors Hugh Jackman (Rudy) and Nicole Kidman (Flood). * *The scene where Rudy and Flood fall in love is very similar to when Memphis and Norma Jean fall in love. In Ice Age: The Time Kids Rudy and Flood cross their snouts over each other's and in Happy Feet Memphis and Norma Jean do the same thing with the beaks. *Their themsong is "Kiss/Heartbreak Hotel", which is revealed in the trailer. It is sung by their actors, Hugh Jackman and Nicole Kidman. Image Gallery Picdino kenmomthe time kids poster2.jpg PiceturLoveLove.jpg Picet Jume 006.jpg Picdino kenmom,.jpg Picet Jume 005 (2).jpg Picet Jumeflood 05..jpg Picdino kenm.jpg Picdino kenmom,(7).jpg Picdino kenmom, (6).jpg Picet Jumeflood 05..jpg Picdino kenmom,(5).jpg Picdino kenmom,(12).jpg Picdino kenmom,(11).jpg Image (12).jpg Picdino kenmom,(13).jpg Picdino kenmom,(9).jpg Picdino kenmom,(19).jpg Picdino kenmom,(18).jpg Picdino kenmom, (9).jpg Picdino kenmom, (8).jpg Picdino kenmom,(24).jpg Picdino kenmom,(,3) (3).jpg Picdino kenmom,(27).jpg Image (10).jpg Picdino kenmom,(37)0.jpg Picdino kenmomwedgi (25).jpg Picdino kenmom, (10).jpg Picdino kenmom,(33).jpg Picdino kenmom,(31).jpg Picdino kenmom,(,3) (3).jpg Category:Fan Category:Fanfiction characters Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions Category:Ice age: the time kids characters Category:Children